leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fossil Maniac
The Fossil Maniac (Japanese: かせきマニア Fossil Maniac) is a character in . His house is located on , just outside Fallarbor Town. The Fossil Maniac's brother, who also lives in his house, will hand out . In Pokémon Emerald, after the National Pokédex is obtained, the player can go to the Desert Underpass through his house, where the unchosen Fossil can be obtained. The sign outside his house in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald states: In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the sign states: When checking on the display case inside, it states the following: Rocks in peculiar shapes fill the display cases. Quotes Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire :"I'm the Fossil Maniac… I'm a nice guy who loves fossils… Do you want a fossil? But the fossils around these parts all belong to me… None for you… If you can't go without a fossil, go to the desert on Route 111… From what I've heard, fossils that were buried in the sand sometimes rise to the surface from sandstorms…" *If the Player obtained a fossil :"You found a Fossil, didn't you? That's so nice… It's so dreamy… What are you going to do with that Fossil? From what I've heard, Devon is doing research on reviving Pokémon from Fossils… I love my Fossils, so I would never do anything like that…" *After fossil is revived :"Fossils are so… Wonderful… It’s so dreamy…" Pokémon Emerald :"I'm the Fossil Maniac... I'm a nice guy who loves Fossils... Do you want a Fossil? But the Fossils around these parts all belong to me... None for you... If you can't bear to go without a Fossil, look in the desert where there are boulders and sand that may hide Fossils..." * After obtaining the National Pokédex :"Oh... It's not safe that way... I was digging away, you see. When the whole wall collapsed... I think there's a giant cavern underneath now... But I've left it alone because I don't think there are any Fossils there..." :"Fossils are so... Wonderful... It's so dreamy..." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version :"I'm the Fossil Maniac... I'm a nice guy who loves Fossils. From what I've heard, it seems like they're doing research at Devon about how to revive Fossils. And I heard something about the president's son maybe living in this town...or maybe not..." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire ;Route 114 *First time :"I'm the Fossil Maniac… I'm a nice guy who loves Fossils… Do you want a Fossil? But the Fossils around here all belong to me… None for you… If you can’t go without a Fossil, try the desert on Route 111… From what I've heard, the Fossils buried in the sand sometimes rise to the surface due to sandstorms…" *If talked to again :"But the Fossils around here all belong to me… None for you… If you can’t go without a Fossil, try the desert on Route 111… From what I've heard, the Fossils buried in the sand sometimes rise to the surface due to sandstorms…" *After getting a fossil :"Fossils are so…wonderful… So dreamy… What are you going to do with that Fossil of yours? From what I've heard, Devon has been researching how to restore Pokemon from Fossils… But I love my Fossils, so I would never do anything like that." *Conversation with Roxanne :"No matter how many times you come and ask me, no means no! I keep telling you Fossils around here all belong to me. Besides, what's up with your attitude? Is that how you ask a favor?" :"Why are you arguing with yourself? It's not a Fossil. I don't want such a thing. Besides, you're a bit of a stone maniac yourself, aren't you? If you really want a Fossil, you have to find your own territory. Dig and find Fossils by yourself, like Devon's president's kid, rich or not. :"What? You're crying?! Well, I don't mind you crying, but please don't let your tears drop anywhere. 'Cause the moisture and salt content in tears may have adverse effects on Fossils."'' :"Oh my. She's still wet behind the ears… I hope she'll grow into a great stone maniac someday…" *If Steven's Beldum is in party :"Looking at your white Pokémon reminds me of the Devon president's son... I heard he traveled all the way to Kalos, crossing three oceans to find the white Pokémon and some kind of stone... That's what you'd expect from someone who calls himself a wandering stone collector..." Sprites Names |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=化石狂 |de=Fossilienmaniac |fr=Maniaque des Fossiles |it=Esperto di fossili |ko=화석마니아 |es=Fosilmaníaco }} Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Male characters it:Esperto di fossili zh:化石狂